


Obsession

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Mental Health Issues, Partner Betrayal, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Stalking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Officer Grayson Wells put Chicago, and heartbreak, in his rear view mirror and started a new life in Los Angeles as a member of the LAPD. He loves his new life in L.A. But the past comes back to haunt him, putting him, and everyone he loves in danger, and he must permanently choose between the life he had in Chicago, and the life he currently has in Los Angeles.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10





	1. Partners and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson tells Lucy his ex girlfriend is out of the mental hospital much earlier than he thought she’d be. He insists there’s nothing to worry about, but Lucy isn’t so sure that’s true.

Grayson sighed as he glanced at Lucy. They were on their lunch break, and she was still giving him the cold shoulder. Lucy was stunned earlier that morning when Tim had told her that Grayson’s very disturbed ex girlfriend had been released from the mental hospital she’d been committed to and had promptly disappeared. Lucy was furious Grayson had told Tim, but not her. Aside from Tim and Jackson, Grayson was one of her best friends, and her partner, and she was really hurt he hadn’t told her himself.

Grayson rolled his eyes. “Lucy, I apologize, ok? I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you.” Lucy glanced up from her lunch. They were sitting at a picnic table in front of the food trucks. “Why didn’t you tell me? You know you can trust me...or at least I thought you knew that.” Grayson glared at her. “I do know that. I just didn’t get a chance to tell you...not with everything that was going on with Cheyenne and Carly. It’s not like I was keeping it from you. I just didn’t want to discuss it around Chey, and you two are as thick as thieves. And you know damn well she’s smart enough to see right through any of us. There was no way I could get you alone except at work to tell you without raising her suspicions, and work has been slammed. I just happened to be alone with Tim and Jase when we went to get takeout the other night. Tim is as suspicious as Cheyenne is, he knew something was wrong, and he and Jase practically beat it out of me.”

Lucy sent him a soft smile and Grayson knew he was forgiven. Lucy knew exactly how Tim could be when he was trying to get information out of someone...especially someone he cared about. Lucy took a big bite of her Mexican Street Corn. She was craving corn during her pregnancy...craving any vegetables in fact; and anything salty or any dairy she could get her hands on. She wiped her mouth as Grayson laughed at how fast she was shoveling her food in. “The big three are hungry today, huh?” Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded. “I’m starving, all the time now. I’ll be riding a desk pretty soon.” Lucy sadly looked at him. She’d miss being on patrol and having him for a partner. Grayson smiled at her. “It’s not like you’ll never see me...I’ll still be at your house all the time mooching free meals.” Lucy laughed at him before turning serious. “Ok...so talk to me, Gray. What can we do to help?” Grayson shrugged his shoulders as he bit into his beef and cheese taco. “Not really sure there’s anything to do. I haven’t heard from Quinn or seen her anywhere. I appreciate Beck telling me she was out, but maybe he’s all worked up about nothing. Maybe she really is better, or maybe she’s lost all interest in me.” Lucy hoped Grayson was right but feared that was not the case. She sipped her water. “Are we keeping this classified from Cheyenne?” Grayson firmly nodded. “At least for now. She’s been through the ringer lately, and she’s got enough on her plate right now. Besides, nothing has happened and there’s no indication anything will happen, so there’s really nothing to tell her. She knows about Quinn, and some, but not all, of what happened back in Chicago. But she doesn’t know Quinn’s been released. I don’t want her to worry, she’s worried enough for all of us lately.” Lucy adored how fiercely protective Grayson was of Cheyenne, and vice versa. She sighed and nodded in agreement. “You’re right. But she’s yours to handle if she finds out anyway, because you know she’ll be upset.” Grayson nodded in agreement. “If that happens, I’ll handle it.” Lucy nodded as she sipped her water. She knew he would indeed handle it. 

Nyla came over to join them. “Hey you two. So, Jase and I are going to try again to set up Nolan with our friend Logen. We’re shooting for tomorrow night at La Fiesta. Do you two want to come? Tim already said yes for both of you by the way.” Lucy laughed as Grayson rolled his eyes. Lucy grinned at Grayson. “You could bring Detective Foster.” Grayson shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe...we’ve gone out a few times...” Nyla and Lucy both frowned at him then as they saw his hesitation. Lucy bit into her street corn as Nyla began the interrogation. “Ok Wells, let’s have it.” Grayson rolled his eyes. “I really like her, and when it’s just the two of us, she’s fine; it’s great in fact. But she gets, I don’t know, really freaked out when anyone else is around.” Lucy nodded, confirming what Grayson had said. “It’s true. We had them over for dinner the other night and she barely said a word and was so jumpy and nervous. Tim said she reminded him of someone who had just hidden a dead body.” Grayson rolled his eyes as Nyla busted out laughing. None of them had any idea how close to the truth Tim actually was. 

Grayson’s shoulders sagged, and Lucy raised her eyebrows. “Uh oh...I know that look.” Grayson just smirked at her. “Honestly I wasn’t planning on seeing her anymore. I like her, and I don’t want to hurt her, but I don’t want to be with someone who hides away from the world all the time. I can be her friend, but that’s it.” Nyla rolled her eyes. “And another one bites the dust. Wells, has there been anyone since Jules that you’ve dated for longer than five minutes?” Grayson shook his head. “Nope.” His relationship with Detective Julianna Mancinni still stung a bit. He’d been crazy about her, and she seemed to be just as crazy about him. Then, out of the blue, she’d taken a job in Boston. She’d barely even said goodbye to him. Now she was engaged to someone she’d met out there. It still hurt. 

Grayson smirked at Nyla. “I know Logen seems to be reserved for Nolan, but if Jase has any other single, female, Sailor friends, I’m game.” Nyla laughed at him. “I’ll be sure and pass that message along. You coming out with us tomorrow night?” Grayson sighed as he glanced at Lucy and Nyla. He knew when to admit defeat. “I guess.” Lucy grinned at him as she glanced at Nyla. “Are Jackson and Sterling coming?” Nyla shook her head. “No. Jackson said they were way too busy...whatever that means. See you guys later.” Nyla went to find Angela as Lucy and Grayson finished their lunch. 

Quinn Charles smiled at the picture of herself and Grayson in happier times. She was on a plane, winging her way to the California coast. Her seat mate glanced at the picture. “Well that’s a gorgeous picture. You both seem very happy.” Quinn glanced at the older woman and smiled. “That’s the day he proposed. I can’t wait to see him again. He moved to California for a job a few months ago, and I’m just now able to join him. My work didn’t want to let me go.” The older woman smiled into Quinn’s emerald green eyes. “Well, I’m sure he’ll be very happy to see you.” Quinn smiled and fluffed her platinum blonde hair. “Oh, I hope so.” The older woman smiled as she went back to reading her book. Quinn kissed the picture, and rubbed the pad of her thumb over Grayson’s face. “I’ll see you soon, my love. Very, very soon.” 

Quinn thought back to everything she’d been through in that hellhole they’d put her in...correction, that Grayson had put her in. He’d probably meant well, but he’d gone way overboard, or so Quinn thought. Was it really her fault she had inherited her mother’s explosive temper? That’s why she drank to calm herself down, but Grayson had nagged her about that too. But she knew it was because he loved her...even if she had betrayed him with Beck, Grayson’s former partner and best friend. It was only a few times, and only when she’d been really ticked off at Grayson. She was confident once she tracked him down in Los Angeles, and explained everything to him, he’d take her back. Quinn had tried to forget him, but she just couldn’t. They were soulmates, and she’d do whatever she had to do to make him see that...even if it killed them both.


	2. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy start on the nursery for the big three. Grayson breaks up with Anna. Tim tells Grayson how he and Lucy plan to make Cheyenne’s first Christmas with them special. Tim and Lucy feel the babies kick for the first time. And Grayson confirms his worst fears when he discovers Quinn has been in his house.

Detective Anna Foster sat at a bar in downtown Los Angeles, and was on her third beer. Her partner, Detective Ash Reno, frowned at her as he sipped his third beer. “How come I can barely get you out of that damn shitty apartment you live in, but some shithead dumps you, and suddenly you’re Miss Social Butterfly?” Anna rolled her eyes at her partner and friend. “Grayson’s not a shithead.” Ash just sipped his beer. He sighed as he looked at her. “Anna, you’ve got to stop doing this. I know what happened to you and your twin sister sucks. But you can’t keep using it as an excuse to hide yourself away. And it’s not fair to expect anyone else to hide away with you.” Anna sullenly sipped her beer as Ash continued. “Wells and I might have our differences, but he seemed like an ok guy. And his friends are decent people, and they’re good cops. Why not give them a chance?” Anna ignored him as she guzzled the last of her beer and ordered another one. She knew the secret she would take to her grave would also be the secret that kept her alone forever. But she owed it to her twin, Ava, and her two older brothers to guard the secret forever, no matter what it cost. Ash shook his head as she sipped what was now her fourth beer. “No...you don’t need to get drunk.” Anna glared at him. “I’m not getting drunk. This will be my last beer and it will help me wash down the spicy bbq brisket nachos I’m about to order.” Ash rolled his eyes and ordered another beer for himself. “Fine, but I get half of the nachos.”

Grayson sighed as he waited for his chicken pot pie to finish cooking. He opened his fridge and got a beer out of it. He shut the door, opened the beer, and tossed the bottle cap into the trash. He’d met Anna at her apartment earlier. She’d known the minute she’d seen his face what was coming. He’d told her they could still be friends, and she’d seemed ok with that, but she’d looked so sad after he left. He felt like shit, and guzzled half his beer.

Lucy texted him just then. He burst out laughing when he’d seen her text. ‘This is happening in my house right now. Please help.’ Her text was accompanied by a picture of a very frustrated looking Tim trying to put together bassinets for the big three. Grayson poured the rest of his beer down the sink and pulled hit pot pie out of the microwave. He dumped the whole thing in a ziplock bag and put it in the fridge. He texted Lucy back; ‘On my way. Will help for food.’” 

Twenty minutes later, Sheeba and Grayson arrived at Tim and Lucy’s. Tim had decided to get a head start on putting together the nursery, much to Lucy’s frustration. They’d argued about it for an hour. Lucy wanted to wait until they’d found out the sex of the babies, and painted and decorated first. Tim wanted to get things done as quickly as possible. And that’s why Grayson found Tim sitting on the steps drinking a beer. Tim grinned as Sheeba bounded over, always ready to greet her fans. “Hey pretty girl. Ok, ok, ok, I love you too.” Tim laughed as Sheeba tried to drown him in kisses. Grayson clipped her leash back to her collar and pulled her back. “We talked about this Sheeba, c’mon.” Tim offered Grayson a beer. Grayson took it and smiled. “There a reason you’re not in there helping my partner?” Tim rolled his eyes. “Your partner told me to go cool off. This is me cooling off.” Grayson laughed as he sipped his beer. Tim glanced at Sheeba, an idea coming to him. “Hey...where did you get Sheeba?” Grayson glanced Tim in surprise before giving Sheeba, who had perked up at the sound of her name, a pat on the head. “I got her at an animal shelter actually. I got lucky finding her there. Why, you thinking of getting a Great Pyrenees?” Tim nodded as he sipped his beer. “Yeah, for Cheyenne’s Christmas present. You know about Honey, right?” Grayson sadly nodded. “Yeah, Chey told me.” Honey, who was Cheyenne’s old dog from North Carolina that Grayson and Jase had brought to California as a surprise for Cheyenne, had finally succumbed to her old age and passed away peacefully. She’d lived out her life with her best bud Kojo, Tim and Lucy’s dog, at Tim’s dad’s house. Cheyenne had been sad when Honey had finally passed, but the news wasn’t unexpected. Honey had lived to be 17 years old, which was quite old for a dog. 

Tim turned and grinned at the sound of Lucy swearing. “Sounds like someone else needs to cool off.” He looked back at Sheeba, who was preening for him. “Anyway, Cheyenne really misses Honey.” Grayson smiled at Tim. “Excellent idea, Bradford. You’ve got the room for a dog like Sheeba. You could use a breeder, but they’re much more expensive that way. There’s a Great Pyrenees Rescue just outside of San Diego. Sometimes they have puppies. You could check that out.” Tim nodded in agreement. “We definitely want to go the rescue route. Anyway, I know the dog would have to live here with Lucy and I, but we thought Cheyenne would like it. Plus, it’s her first Christmas with us, and her first one without her mom, so, we wanted to something really special for her.” Tim sipped his beer as Grayson sipped his. Grayson looked at Tim and smirked. “Won’t Kojo be jealous?” Tim rolled his eyes. “Not a bit. He threw me and Lucy aside for dad a while ago.”

Lucy came outside then, glaring at Tim and Grayson. “Why are neither of you helping me? I can’t do every damn thing by myself!” Lucy threw her hands up in frustration as she stormed back inside. Grayson laughed at Tim. “What the hell did you do to my partner?” Tim sighed as he sipped his beer. “I knocked her up. She’ll be back to her old self in like a year.” Grayson chuckled as they heard Lucy swearing again. Tim and Grayson rolled their eyes as they went inside followed by an always happy Sheeba. 

Quinn was on her third glass of wine. She had cooked a fabulous dinner for Grayson, after breaking into his house of course. But Grayson wasn’t home, infuriating Quinn. She stood in his kitchen fuming. “After I work most of the evening to cook him a nice meal, you’d think he’d have the decency to be home. Goddamn you, Grayson!” She hurled the wineglass into the kitchen sink, shattering it. She took several deep breaths, calming herself. She plastered a bright smile on her face, got another wine glass, and poured herself some more wine. Then she went to stand in the middle of the living room, and struck a pose. Everything had to be perfect for when Grayson returned home. She smiled brightly, out her hand on her hip, popped her heel, and raised her wineglass. She stayed like that for thirty minutes before giving up. She shattered another wineglass, and cleaned everything up. She threw the entire meal away in the trash before she stormed out. She went to her rental car, and drove back to her hotel. 

Lucy was sobbing in Tim’s arms as Grayson put together the last of the three bassinets. Tim rolled his eyes skyward as he rubbed her back up and down. “Luce...it’s ok.” Lucy was crying so hard, Tim and Grayson could barely understand her. “We’re going to be such lousy parents...especially me. What kind of mother can’t put her babies’ beds together? I won’t be able to do any of this without lots of help.” Tim sighed as he held her. “Luce...you’re right about that last part. We’ll both need lots of help with three babies at once. But we’ll get the hang of it.” He eased her back and smiled at her as he cradled her face in his hands. “You are going to be an amazing mother to our kids, Boot. And I’ll be the coolest dad ever. You’ll see.” Lucy smiled at him before she wiped her tears. “God, Tim am I ever going to be normal again?” Before Tim could answer her, Grayson chimed in. “Wait...you were normal before? When the hell was that?” Tim laughed at Grayson as Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. Lucy gasped just then. “Oh my gosh!” Tim frowned at her. “What?” Lucy grinned at him, and her smile lit up her entire face. She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her stomach. “Is it just me, or do you feel that?” Tim looked at her as he smiled tenderly. It was feather light, and Tim could just barely feel it...but sure enough, he felt two tiny kicks against the palm of his hand. Lucy smiled bigger than Tim had ever seen her smile before. “That’s them...our babies.” Lucy excitedly waved Grayson over. “Here, Gray...feel.” She took Grayson’s hand and put it in the spot where Tim’s hand had been. Grayson grinned as he felt a tiny kick. “Wow. That is really cool.” Lucy smiled at him as the big three began making their presence known.

Grayson decided pizza was in order, which was fine with Tim and Lucy. They chowed down on pizza, Lucy eating the most, much to Tim and Grayson’s amusement. Grayson told them about breaking up with Anna. Tim nodded in approval. “Nothing against Detective Foster...she seemed nice enough. There’s just something, I can’t put my finger on it. But there’s something definitely off about her. And you don’t need another psycho to deal with.” Grayson sighed. “Tell me about it.” 

Later that night, Grayson had returned home. He entered his house... and froze. He slowly looked around, but didn’t see anything unusual or out of place. And yet...he felt it. That same icy cold fear that started with a tingling at the base of his neck and quickly spread down his arms. He desperately fought down the wave of nausea that had suddenly swamped him.

Sheeba had bounded into the house, and let out a yelp in the kitchen. Her yelp snapped Grayson out of his almost trance like state. “Sheeba!” Grayson raced into the kitchen and found Sheeba laying on her stomach, furiously licking her left front paw. Grayson frowned at her as he hurried over to her. “What’s wrong, Princess? Did you hurt yourself?” Sheeba whined and licked Grayson’s hand as he gently lifted her paw. He did a double take when he saw a large shard of glass sticking out of it. “What the hell?” He gently removed the glass from her paw. Thankfully the glass hadn’t gone in deep, and within a few minutes, after applying pressure, the bleeding had stopped. 

Grayson studied the shard of glass carefully and realized it had come from one of his wine glasses. He frowned and went to open the cabinet where he kept his wineglasses. He had a set of six wine glasses...except now, two were clearly missing from the cabinet. He shut the cabinet, frowning to himself. He didn’t remember breaking a wine glass, let alone two of them. 

Then he noticed Sheeba sniffing the cabinet under the kitchen sink where he kept the trash can. With a feeling of dread, Grayson yanked the cabinet open. He swore violently when he saw what was in the trash can; the remnants of his favorite meal that Quinn used to cook for him. Grayson had no doubt about it now...Quinn had found him. 

Grayson slammed the cabinet shut and looked at Sheeba. “C’mon girl, we’re out of here.” Grayson hurried into his bedroom and grabbed his uniform, and everything else he needed for work, a couple of changes of clothes, and some toiletries. There was no way in hell he was staying here now that he knew Quinn had tracked him down. He and Sheeba hurried out to his truck. Grayson threw everything into his truck, including Sheeba, and they fled into the night.


	3. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson hides out in a hotel room with Sheeba, and reminisces about his life with Quinn...and all the pain it caused him. Grayson unwittingly puts Cheyenne in Quinn’s sights. And Grayson realizes it’s not just his life that’s in danger...his heart is in danger too with his growing feelings for Cheyenne.

It had taken him over an hour, but Grayson had finally found a decent hotel that allowed pets, was semi close to work, and had a vacancy. He sank to his butt on the floor and leaned back against the closed, locked, hotel room door. He glanced around his hotel room and sighed...he was safe, for now at least, and so was Sheeba. He’d stopped at an all night grocery store and gotten her some food, and bowls for food and water. He glanced down at Sheeba, who laid her head in his lap. His voice was filled with remorse. “I’m sorry, Princess. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Maybe Tim and Lucy will take you. I know they love you, and Cheyenne does too. A hotel is not a great place for you.” Grayson closed his eyes in frustration as he gently petted her head and took a deep breath. Damnit, it wasn’t supposed to be this way. He’d made a good life for himself here, he had a job he loved, colleagues he respected, and a partner who was one of his best friends and would do anything for him. He had friends he adored. He didn’t want to lose everything he’d built here. But Quinn was definitely in L.A. He was certain of that. He knew it in his soul, just as he knew she would never stop stalking him. His thoughts drifted to Quinn, before he’d realized how mentally ill she was. 

When he’d first met her, she’d been so sweet, so kind, and so loving. She’d also been so much fun. They’d had a blast together and had quickly fallen for each other. It wasn’t until he’d taken her to an awards banquet that the signs of something being wrong began to show. Quinn had gotten roaringly drunk...that was when Grayson realized she was a raging alcoholic. She’d attacked him when they’d gotten back to his house that night, accusing him of cheating on her, because he’d stood next to one of his female colleagues for a picture, as they’d both won awards that night. Then it had all fallen apart after that. But they’d been dating close to two years at that point, and Grayson did love her, and was determined to help her and make things work between them. And then one day he’d come home from work early, having sprained his ankle on shift, and had found his best friend and partner, ex Officer Beckett Meyer, who had called in sick that day, in bed with Quinn. Instead of apologizing, first Quinn had tried to talk him into bed with them. When that had miserably failed, she’d blamed him. Grayson had left devastated that day, and had gone to one of his colleagues houses in despair. Quinn had tracked him down, begged his forgiveness, and told him she was pregnant with their child. Grayson had taken her back, for the kid’s sake. Three months later, Grayson found out Quinn had decided she didn’t want the baby, and had an abortion without telling him until after the fact. That had been the last straw for him. He’d packed all of her things while she was at work and had them in suitcases and totes for her when she’d arrived back home. The house had belonged to Grayson, since he’d bought it and had been fixing it up when he’d met her. She’d begged for the house and he’d told her “hell no.” He wasn’t there when Quinn was getting her shit...he’d made sure to not be around for that. Which was a mistake he still kicked himself for, because about an hour after he had left, he’d received a call from his neighbor that his garage was on fire and that Quinn was just standing there, watching it burn. Grayson had rushed to the scene, and had promptly been arrested, because Quinn was a master manipulator, and had almost everyone convinced that Grayson had been abusing her, and he’d been the one to set the fire. The truth finally came out when one of Grayson’s best friends from the academy, Officer Erin Lusk, and her husband, Detective James Lusk, had launched their own investigation. They were the ones that finally helped put Quinn in a mental hospital and cleared Grayson’s name and reputation. But the damage had been done, and despite pleas from Erin and her husband and the department to stay, Grayson had put Chicago in his rear view...and there it had stayed, until now. 

He sighed as he felt his cell phone vibrate. He’d forgotten to turn it off. He glanced at it and rolled his eyes. It was Cheyenne. He wasn’t in the mood to talk...but after everything she’d been through, he always took her calls. Grayson sighed as he answered. “Hey brat.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Hey...where are you?” Grayson frowned...why was she asking him that? Before he could say anything, he heard Cheyenne huff in frustration. “You forgot didn’t you? Remember, I was supposed to interview you for my psychology class? For that assignment on how First Responders deal with PTSD, and I couldn’t interview dad or mumsy because it had to be a non family member?” Grayson swore...he had forgotten. Cheyenne continued on without waiting for him to say anything. “No big deal, I have a key, since you got tired of me crawling through the window. I’ll just wait inside...bring food.” Cheyenne started to hang up when Grayson practically yelled at her. “Wait! Cheyenne, are you at my house right now?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Well look who just caught up with the program.” Grayson felt his heart drop to his stomach. His knuckles were white as he gripped his cell phone. He had to get her out of there before Quinn came back. “Cheyenne, listen to me. Do not get out of your car. Get the hell out of there, and I mean right now! Go! Head straight to your mom and dad’s. Absolutely do not stop anywhere. I’ll meet you at your parent’s house.” Cheyenne’s voice went from annoyed to fearful. “Gray? What’s wrong? Where...” Grayson yelled at her and interrupted her. “Cheyenne! Get the hell out of there! Go, go, go!” Cheyenne fearfully glanced around then...something was obviously wrong. “Ok, ok, I’m leaving. I’m driving out of your neighborhood now.”

Grayson quickly grabbed his off duty weapon, wallet, keys, hotel key card, and clipped Sheeba to her leash. “I’m staying on the phone with you Chey. I’m headed to your parent’s house now.” Cheyenne heard the fear in his voice and it made her blood run cold. She gasped into the phone. “Wait! Sheeba! Should I turn around and go get her?” Grayson was already in his truck, about to pull out of the parking lot. “No...I’ve got her with me. She’s ok. Where exactly are you?” 

Cheyenne glanced in her rear view mirror and would swear on her life she was being followed. Her terrified voice almost sounded like a child’s voice it suddenly got so soft. “Ummm...Gray...I think I’m being followed.” Grayson slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. “Fuck. Ok, first, tell me exactly where you are. Second, don’t head to your mom and dad’s, you head to Mid Wilshire.” Relief flooded through Cheyenne. “Ok, I’ll do that, I’m closer to the station anyway.” Grayson sighed with relief. “Ok...I’ll meet you there. If you get there before me Chey, you run, don’t walk, into the station, ok?” Cheyenne took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “Ok.”

Fifteen minutes later, Sheeba was preening for all her newfound friends at Mid Wilshire. Cheyenne was giving Grayson the silent treatment and instead was giving all her attention to Sheeba, and Tim, Lucy, Nyla, and Jase were at Mid Wilshire. They’d come running when Grayson had called them after making sure Cheyenne was safely inside the station with him. 

Tim looked at Grayson and sighed. “You’re absolutely sure she’s here?” Grayson nodded at him, trying to control his temper. “Yes, I’m sure. I rarely drink wine. I have those glasses more for company than myself. I haven’t used any of them in months, and I damn sure know I never broke two of them. And the food I found in my trash... it looked freshly prepared and definitely above my cooking skill level. It was my favorite meal that Quinn used to cook for me.” Grayson was desperate for someone, anyone to believe him. He couldn’t go through this again all alone like he had to do last time. 

Grayson glanced down as he felt a hand in his and looked at Lucy. She squeezed his hand. “I believe you, Gray.” His relief must have been evident on his face because Lucy pulled him into a hard hug. Then she rolled her eyes at Tim, who was looking at them doubtfully. “Oh for God’s sake Tim. What kind of random burglar do you know that breaks into a cop’s house, cooks a gourmet meal that just happens to be that cop’s favorite, then throw the entire meal in the trash, and don’t forget the wine glasses.”

Tim sighed as he looked between Lucy and Grayson. “I’m not saying Grayson’s wrong, it’s just...”

Cheyenne turned to glare at Tim. “He’s definitely wrong dad...just not about that psycho bitch being here in L.A. I can’t say for sure it was her following me though...the headlights made it hard to see who was driving. But they followed me until I got to Mid Wilshire and then whoever it was took off.” Tim frowned at Cheyenne as he studied her. “You’re hangry.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Yes, I am. So can we move this along please? I’ve still got to interview him and turn in my assignment.” Tim sighed as Jase came to the rescue. “Ok. Cheyenne, Grayson, and the beautiful Sheeba can ride with me. I’m in the Tahoe, and you know it’s as tinted as it gets. Nyla will drive Cheyenne’s car. We’ll all go back to my house, chill, Cheyenne can eat and do her assignment, and then we’ll go from there.” Cheyenne beamed at Jase. “What did you make for dinner?” Nyla laughed as did Jase. “Chicken Cordon Bleu, roasted sweet potatoes with maple syrup and bacon, and Parmesan creamed spinach.” Cheyenne’s mouth was already watering. “Sold!” Grayson looked from Lucy to Nyla. “Maybe we can be partners Harper, once Chen is riding a desk. I never get that kind of food at her place.” Nyla threw her head back and laughed. Jase grinned at Grayson. “Anytime you’re tired of pizza or whatever takeout you get at Tim’s come on by.” Grayson nodded his thanks, and glanced at Cheyenne, who stopped smiling and rolled her eyes at him. “Let’s go.”

An hour later, they were all at Nyla’s house, which was now Jase’s house too. Cheyenne felt better after having eaten something, and begged Jase to teach Tim and Lucy how to cook like him. She had been distant with Grayson during her interview of him. She was packing up her laptop and Grayson sighed. They were in the dining room. Everyone else was outside on the tiny back deck. Cheyenne spared Grayson a glance as she started to head out. “Thanks for letting me interview you. Gotta go.” Cheyenne started to walk past him when Grayson snagged her wrist, stopping her. She turned to glare at him, but her expression softened. He looked worn out and more defeated than she’d ever seen him. Grayson looked at her. “I’m sorry Cheyenne. I guess I should have told you.” Cheyenne couldn’t hide the hurt in her eyes. “How could you not tell me? I tell you everything; literally everything. But you didn’t tell mumsy either apparently. What the hell, Grayson?” Grayson sighed as he let go of her and sank into a chair. “I was trying to protect you Cheyenne...you and your mom. I haven’t told you everything that happened in Chicago...” Cheyenne glared at him. “Figures. Well good luck with whatever the hell it is. I have to get back to school.” She started to storm out of the room again when Grayson grabbed her wrist again. “Damnit Cheyenne...I really was trying to protect you. It would kill me if anything happened to you because of me. You’ve been drowning in enough of your own crap lately, you didn’t need mine on top of it.” Grayson looked at her, trying to make her understand, as Cheyenne crossed her arms, looking hurt. He stood up and glanced around, making sure the others were still outside, which they were. “There’s another reason I didn’t tell you.” He walked towards her and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her voice was whisper soft. “What is it?” Grayson looked at her, afraid of what she’d think of him, but he told her anyway. “I fucked up...big time. Quinn is a very sick woman. But I fell for her, completely. And so I didn’t realize until it was too late how messed up she is. I kept trying to justify all of her crazy behavior, at first because I loved her...but later, it was for our child.” Cheyenne’s eyes went wide with shock. “You have a child?” Grayson sadly shook his head. “No. She decided she didn’t want the baby, and aborted it without telling me. But if she hadn’t done that, I’d have a four year old daughter right now.” Grayson closed his eyes, trying to Will the memories away. Cheyenne grabbed his hand. “Why would you not want to tell me any of this?” Grayson looked at her tenderly. “Because you’re so good Chey. You’ve been through hell and back, but you fought your way through it and came out on top. You didn’t let it change you. I guess...I guess I see you as kind of out of my league. I was afraid you’d think less of me, a lot less of me, if you knew how badly I screwed up. And I certainly didn’t handle my crap as well as you’ve handled yours.” 

Cheyenne looked at him then as Grayson glanced away uneasily. “Well that’s just stupid. Like the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say, Grayson.” Grayson let out a startled laugh as he looked at her. “Uhh..it is?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes as Grayson softly smiled at her. “Did you forget who my father is? My biological father I mean. It’s not your fault you have a fucked up ex girlfriend any more than it’s my fault I have a fucked up sperm donor. Do you think less of me because my dear old dad is a freaking rapist and murderer?” Grayson looked at Cheyenne filled with admiration, as she’d done a spectacular job of putting him in his place. His look changed though into something neither of them were quite ready for...or so they thought. “No, I don’t think less of you, Chey. I could never think less of you.” Cheyenne held his gaze with her own. “Same goes.” They remained locked in each other’s gazes until they both jumped apart when they heard the others coming inside. Cheyenne quickly hugged him before grabbing her stuff and dashing out of the dining room. Grayson wished he could have held her longer, and that thought made him hang his head as Cheyenne left the room. He realized he was in deep shit when it came to Cheyenne. 

Tim smiled as Cheyenne appeared. “Hey...did you get your assignment done?” Cheyenne briskly nodded. “Yep! Just turned it in via email. So now what?” Tim frowned at her as Sheeba came over and sat in front of Cheyenne, with her front paw up. Cheyenne smiled and petted her. “What do you mean now what?” Cheyenne looked at him uneasily. “Well, do you think it’s safe for me to drive back to school tonight? Should I wait until tomorrow? Never been on the shit list of a psycho ex before dad, so I’m not exactly sure how this works.” Tim rolled his eyes as Jase snickered. Grayson had overheard the conversation and it was everything he could do to make himself not volunteer to follow her back to college. Because he knew if he did, something would happen that shouldn’t happen. 

Lucy glanced at Tim. “I can follow her back and then meet you at home.” Tim grinned at her as Nyla laughed. “Cravings again?” Lucy nodded and huffed with frustration. “I think I might die soon if I don’t get three double veggie burgers with extra pickles.” Tim gaped at her. “Three? Doubles? Are you serious?” Nyla rolled her eyes. “Do the math Bradford. Three babies equals three double veggie burgers with extra pickles. You’re the one that did that to her. You have only yourself to blame.” Tim laughed as they all started to leave, but Cheyenne stopped them. “Wait...What about Grayson?” Grayson shook his head and smiled in the dining room. Of course Cheyenne would think of him. 

Deciding he’d hid out in the dining room like an idiot long enough, he joined them in the kitchen. Lucy turned and looked at him, as did the others. “Gray, would you mind following Cheyenne back to school? I’m starving, and Jase and Nyla have to get up early tomorrow to go to Montana for a couple of days. I’d ask Tim to do it, but he’ll...” Cheyenne finished Lucy’s thought for her. “He’ll make me a nervous wreck on the road.” Tim frowned as Grayson sighed. “Sure.” Jase tossed Grayson his keys. “Take my Tahoe. And check out of that shitty hotel. You can stay here, with Sheeba. Nyla and I will be back in a couple of days anyway.” Jase and Nyla we’re going up to Montana unexpectedly to deal with a problem at his mining company, which meant the dinner at La Fiesta would have to wait. Nyla nodded as Jase wrapped his arm around her waist. Grayson looked around at the concerned, but smiling faces. And he knew two things right then: One, he had great friends who loved him and were rallying around him. And two, he’d do whatever he had to do to protect them.


	4. Touchstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne and Grayson share a moment. Grayson realizes not only how much everyone, especially Lucy and Cheyenne, have come to mean to him, but how much he means to everyone. Grayson tells Monica everything that happened back in Chicago.

Grayson parked the Tahoe next to Cheyenne’s much smaller car, and climbed out. She got out of her car as Grayson glanced around the parking lot. A full moon was shining bright in the night sky above, bathing them both in a silver light. A light breeze ruffled Cheyenne’s long blonde hair, and Grayson tried not to notice how gorgeous she looked in moonlight with her hair blowing softly around her. The moonlight made her ice blue eyes shimmer. She smiled at him as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Thanks for making sure I got here ok.” He sighed and nodded as he looked guiltily at her. “Sorry things got so messed up tonight. And I’m sorry I forgot we were supposed to meet.” Cheyenne tilted her head to the side. “Is there anything else I need to know?” Hell yes, but nothing he was going to admit to. “I won’t let her hurt you Chey. I won’t let her get anywhere near you. I promise.” He looked so upset that Cheyenne reached out and stroked his cheek. “I know you won’t. You always have my back. You have ever since I came to L.A.” 

Grayson thought back to when he’d first met Cheyenne. It hadn’t even been a year yet since he first laid eyes on the half starved, terrified teenager. She had changed so much, both physically and emotionally. She’d looked a tiny child to Grayson back then, and now she looked like a Nordic Queen. 

Cheyenne knew Grayson wouldn’t make the first move, so she did, because her feelings for Grayson had far surpassed those of friendship. Cheyenne leaned slightly up and gently laid her lips on his. She didn’t have to lean far since she was now almost as tall as him. Grayson held himself tightly in check...he wasn’t about to screw things up, especially with Cheyenne...but her words snapped the last of his control. “I know you won’t hurt me Gray. You’re my touchstone.” 

Cheyenne kissed Grayson again, and this time, he responded. He moaned, almost painfully, as he crushed his mouth to hers and grabbed her face in his hands. He backed her against the Tahoe as he tangled his tongue with hers. Cheyenne threw her arms around Grayson’s neck and kissed him back just as deeply as they both moaned. She knew it would be fireworks with him and it was. They feasted on each other for several minutes as their mouths fused together and their tongues swirled around each other before Grayson abruptly broke off the passionate kiss and rested his forehead against hers. “Damnit... I’m sorry Chey. I’m so sorry. We can’t do this.” He took several deep breaths to calm himself as Cheyenne did the same. She kissed his forehead as Grayson groaned, making her smile. “You don’t have to be sorry Gray...I know what you’re thinking.” He eased back just enough to look at her. “What am I thinking?” Cheyenne sighed as she looked back at him. “You didn’t take advantage of me...honestly it was the other way around. And you didn’t hurt me, or use me. I’m fine. So don’t be mad at yourself, because I’m not mad at you. But I really hope you wanted this as much I did.” Grayson searched her face, realizing she was being completely open and honest with him and laying her heart on the line, so he did the same as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her mouth, much more gently this time. He whispered the words Cheyenne was hoping to hear...not because she wanted to hear them but because they were the words in his heart. “You have no idea how freaking bad I want this, with you...and only you. But you mean the absolute world to me Chey, and I’m not going to do something we both know is wrong and we’ll both regret later. Now, you better go before I can’t say no anymore.” Cheyenne hugged him. “You know I’m going to be 18 in a few months.” She smiled wickedly and laughed as Grayson groaned in her neck. She tightened her arms around him. Grayson sighed as he held her tightly against him. “Don’t remind me. You really are trying to kill me.” Cheyenne laughed. “No, I’m not. I’m just warning you now that once I do turn 18, unless you’re married by then, I’m going to try to convince you a lot harder. Because I want you to be my first...and hopefully last. But for now, I promise, I’ll behave. Bye Grayson.” Cheyenne dashed off to her dorm room as Grayson stared at her in shock and admiration at her admission. She had indeed laid it all on the line, and Grayson couldn’t hide his smile. They both knew she wasn’t going to have to try very hard to convince him.

He got back in the Tahoe once Cheyenne had called him to say she was safely inside her dorm room. He thought about her, and what she’d admitted to him and THAT KISS all the way back to Jase and Nyla’s. Grayson couldn’t deny that he was incredibly attracted to Cheyenne and not just because she was a blonde bombshell, which was apparently his type. She was also fearless, and strong, and fierce, and way too smart for her own good. But she also had the biggest heart, and a kind soul, and a vulnerability about her that made him so fiercely protective of her. He wished, not for the first time, that Cheyenne was older. But she wasn’t, and he damn well wasn’t going to do anything to hurt her. He cared about her, more than he wanted to admit, and wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, at least intentionally. 

He was surprised when he arrived at Jase and Nyla’s house and saw several vehicles parked in front. He quickly parked the Tahoe in the garage and ran inside.

He froze when he saw Nolan, West, and Monica. They all turned and smiled at him. Tim and Lucy were still there too, although they were about to leave. “What’s all this?” Lucy smiled at him and went to give him a hug. “This is what taking care of our own looks like. You’re one of us, Grayson. And you need help, so of course we’re going to help you.” It made Grayson’s heart soar to see how supported he was...because he hadn’t been back in Chicago...not like this. Monica smiled at him. “I got all your things from the hotel...and Sheba’s stuff too. And got you checked out of the hotel. I’ve put out an APB on Quinn.” Grayson smiled at Monica. “You’re officially investigating?” Monica shrugged her shoulders. “Eh...kind of. We’ll call it a favor. Someone will stay with you until we catch her.” Grayson sighed. “You guys don’t have to do this.” Jackson just nodded at him. “Yeah we do...you’re one of us. And because Lucy said so and no one tells her no...especially while she’s pregnant.” Grayson shook his head as he gave Lucy a fierce hug. “Thanks...partner.” Lucy smiled up at him. “Anytime...partner.” Grayson thought of something then...or someone. “What about Chey? Is she safe at school?” Tim nodded at him. “She’ll be fine. She leaves tomorrow morning with her volleyball team for a four day tournament in Dallas, Tx. She’ll be safe with them, and hopefully by the time she’s back, all of this will be over.” Grayson nodded at that, relieved Cheyenne would be gone. Not only would she be safer that way, but she’d be away from him; as much as he cared about her, he needed to keep some distance between them for a while. 

Monica came up to him and handed Grayson her business card. “Here’s all my contact info. I know it’s hard, but just try to go about things as normal as possible...but with a few changes; don’t go home, switch up your routines, you know the drill.” Grayson sighed and nodded; he did indeed know the drill. 

Monica sighed as she rolled her shoulders. She hated adding to Grayson‘s stress, but she knew she had to do it. “Grayson, let me ask you something, since I don’t know the complete story of you and Quinn. Do you think if she gets the chance, she’ll be violent with you? Will she try to kill you? I’m sorry I have to ask but I need to know what I’m going up against and I need every advantage.” Grayson sighed and nodded. He understood why Monica was asking the questions she was asking. He sighed as he flopped down in a recliner. “Yes, she can be extremely violent. She got violent with me several times in our relationship. She tried to ruin me once I ended things with her...I almost lost my badge because of her.” Grayson then spilled out the entire story of his living hell of a relationship with Quinn; including the abortion. Lucy gasped as Tim shook his head. Monica frowned at him. “Why was she able to get away with so much?” Grayson rolled his eyes. “Several reasons; she’s rich and so is her family and they’re best buddies with a lot of the power players in Chicago...politicians, the police commissioner, even a few members of The Outfit.” Monica gaped at him. “The Outfit? As in the Chicago Crime Families?” Grayson nodded. “The very same. Plus, Quinn is a master manipulator. I guarantee you, if any of you met her, without knowing her history, you’d be best friends with her in an hour.” Grayson bitterly laughed. “Plus, I was a different person back then. I was this cocky shithead who thought he was hot shit, had a chip on my shoulder the size of Texas; I was a dickhead. People thought I had won the lottery when Quinn and I first got together. I was the bad boy from nowhere, she was the sweet, rich, good looking girl from the right side of the tracks.” 

Monica looked at him sympathetically as Lucy came to stand next to him. “Well, we all know what a great guy you are. Quinn’s not going to win us over.” Grayson sighed as he fished out his cellphone. He googled her and passed his phone around. “Just so everyone’s on the same page, that’s Quinn.” One by one they all looked at Quinn. She looked normal...like the perfect woman. But she wasn’t the perfect woman...she was your worst nightmare.

Monica looked down at her newest adversary. Then she studied Grayson thoughtfully. “What made her become so obsessed with you?” Grayson sighed as he looked at her. “Because Quinn couldn’t control me. She was used to guys who asked how high when she’d say jump. I wasn’t like that. She was very controlling when we were together...and it went off the charts after I dumped her.” Monica nodded, feeling better now that she had an idea of what she was facing. “So basically, we’re talking about Glenn Close from the movie Fatal Attraction.” Grayson smirked at her. “That’s exactly how I described her to Lucy.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Perfect. Well we have a plan in place, and Wade has already alerted Mid Wilshire that she’s not allowed past the front desk and if she is spotted in the station she’s to be detained for further questioning. We’ll get her, Grayson.” Grayson nodded as Tim spoke up. “What happens after that, Rabbit? I mean she didn’t run away from the mental hospital, they released her.” Monica smiled at him. “I looked into that. Yes, they did release her, but with strict conditions that she had to follow...one of which was checking in with her therapist every day. Another condition was she had to attend therapy, daily, and she wasn’t allowed to leave the state of Illinois. Failure to comply sends her right back to the mental hospital for the remainder of her sentence, which means almost ten years. Once we catch her, she gets shipped right back to that place, and won’t get out for a long time.”

Grayson looked around at everyone and hung his head. “Maybe I should leave. I’m the one she’s obsessed with.” Lucy fiercely shook her head. “No, Gray. You can’t keep running. You tried that already and it didn’t work. You have to face her.” Grayson looked sadly at Lucy, who was now kneeling in front of him as he sat in the recliner. “Lucy...I appreciate what you’re doing...what all of you are doing.” He glanced around at the concerned faces. “But if she can’t have me then she’ll try to hurt me or kill me. That goes for anyone who gets in her way.” John and Jackson grimly glanced at each other as Tim’s annoyed voice snapped out. “Thanks a lot, Wells.” Grayson looked at Tim in surprise. “Huh?” Tim rolled his eyes. “Your confidence in us leaves something to be desired. You think we can’t handle some psycho who clearly has bad taste in boyfriends?” Lucy turned around to glare at Tim, but Grayson just shook his head and laughed. Tim came over to him as Grayson stood up and helped Lucy to her feet. Tim put his hand on Grayson’s shoulder. “I don’t know how they do things in Chicago, but we do them differently here in L.A. We’ll get her...before she gets a chance to hurt you or anyone else. Count on it.” Grayson was indeed counting on just that.


	5. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn comes up with a plan to trick Grayson into meeting her. Lucy’s pregnancy begins taking a toll on her...and Lucy begins to figure out the true nature of Grayson’s feelings for Cheyenne.

Quinn gazed out at the beautiful San Francisco Bay from her hotel balcony. She might be psycho, but she wasn’t stupid. She was smart enough to stay in a hotel not located in Los Angeles. And she was using the company suite that her father kept here for business purposes, so if anyone was looking for her, they wouldn’t immediately be able to find her, since her hotel suite was under the name of her father’s company.

She was enjoying her brunch despite the strong breeze coming off of the bay. She couldn’t get enough time outside these days. She rarely saw the sky or the sun, moon, stars, or any of the glories of Mother Nature when she’d been in that damn hospital. She sipped her mimosa and sighed contentedly as she dug into her brunch of crab cakes and Eggs Benedict. She hadn’t had food like this in the hospital either. How much she’d missed it.

Quinn suddenly frowned. She had to come up with a new plan. Showing up at Grayson’s home had been foolish, and now he knew she was in California. But she didn’t think he knew exactly where. She needed to get Grayson alone, so they could hash things out. But how to do that? She’d have to trick him because she knew he wouldn’t come willingly. And it would have to be in Los Angeles, despite the risks. He’d get suspicious if she tried to meet him anywhere else.

She’d stolen his laptop, and figured she’d go fishing around on it...maybe it would help her with her plan. Giddy with a sick excitement, Quinn raced back into her hotel room and quickly retrieved Grayson’s laptop. She brought it back onto the balcony with her and guzzled half of her mimosa. She shoved her plate of her decadent brunch to the side. She set Grayson’s laptop on the table and opened it. She turned it on and laughed, shaking her head. “Of course it’s password protected.” She sighed, and busily began typing. “Silly Grayson, did you forget I’m a whiz with computers?” 

Within five minutes, Quinn had not only figured out his password, she had changed it. Quinn began fishing through his laptop. Twenty minutes later she was seething with rage. Apparently Grayson was cheating on her, with multiple women. She intended to find out exactly who the fuck Lucy, Cheyenne, and Anna were. Though maybe she’d concentrate on the first two the most, especially Cheyenne. He had exchanged the most emails with those two...especially Cheyenne. But instead of hurling Grayson’s laptop off the balcony, she hurled her brunch dishes instead...except the pitcher of mimosa. She knew what she needed to calm down...she grabbed the knife from the silverware set on her table and made small, shallow cuts into her leg. The slight pain she felt fired through her veins, empowering her. Grayson’s laptop proved to be very helpful...because now Quinn knew exactly how to get him to meet her. 

Grayson groaned as he sat in the shop with Lucy. “This has got to be the most boring shift we’ve ever had. Why did everyone in L.A. suddenly decide today they needed to behave?” Lucy looked at him as she chowed down on her second ice cream cone. “I’m too busy eating to have time to work.” Grayson just shook his head and laughed at her. Lucy licked her lips. “I’m serious Gray. I could eat a five course meal and ten minutes later I’m starving again.” Grayson shrugged his shoulders. “Well, you’re eating for 4 now. Your body’s using up a lot more calories right now while the big three grow.” Lucy gasped in horror just then. “Oh My God!” Grayson’s head immediately went on a swivel. “What? What’s wrong?” Lucy sent him a pained look. “Oh God Gray...do you know how much cooking I’ll be doing and how big my grocery bill will be once the big three are old enough to eat regular meals?” Grayson glared at her. “You scared me half to death!” Lucy winced at him. “I’m sorry Gray.” He rolled his eyes as his phone signaled he had a text. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw who it was from. Lucy knew exactly who it was from the way his entire face lit up. 

Lucy couldn’t resist teasing him. “How’s Cheyenne?” Grayson frowned at Lucy. “How did you know it was her?” Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes. “Because you only look like that when you’re talking to her.” Grayson rolled his eyes as Lucy laughed harder at him. “Don’t worry...your secret’s safe with me. I won’t tell Tim...but it will cost you.” Grayson shoved his phone in his pocket. “You won’t tell Tim what exactly? And how much will it cost? And Cheyenne’s fine...they won their last game for today.” Lucy grinned at him. “I won’t tell Tim that you’re seriously, majorly, big time crushing on our teenage daughter. And the price is three double veggie burgers with extra pickles.” Grayson gaped at her. “You just had two ice cream cones! And let’s not forget the four egg veggie omelet you had at breakfast, or the chicken biscuit you had an hour after breakfast, or the fruit bowl you had before lunch...” Lucy kept smiling at Grayson as he named off all of the food she’d eaten so far that day. She noticed though that he hadn’t denied what she’d confronted him with. Lucy loved being right. She looked at Grayson, who shook his head. He started the shop up and went to Lucy’s favorite drive thru. Veggie burgers was a small price to pay to keep Tim from killing him.

Grayson and Lucy were parked in front of a bank as she chowed down on her third double veggie burger...with extra pickles. Just then, Nolan and West pulled up beside them. Grayson rolled down his window as Nolan did the same. Jackson rolled his eyes at Lucy. “I’m so glad we’re not partners.” Lucy scowled at him. “What? Why?” Her mouth was full as she was talking. Jackson looked at her in astonishment. “Because I’d go broke trying to feed you!” Grayson and John laughed. John looked at Lucy. “You know Luce, your appetite should slow down in the next few weeks. My ex wife went crazy with the food too when she was first pregnant with Henry.” Nolan frowned then as he thought to himself. “But then again, she was only carrying one, not three. Who knows your appetite might speed up!” Grayson and Jackson frowned at John then as Lucy stopped eating her burger. She looked at it tearfully and began sobbing. “I won’t be able to fit into any clothes and I’ll get so unhealthy and Tim won’t want me anymore.” Grayson rolled his eyes. “Nice going, Nolan.” Just then, Nolan’s police radio went off. He gave an awkward smile and waved. “Duty calls!” Grayson sighed as they drove away, and Lucy tearfully continued to eat her double veggie burger.

The end of shift finally rolled around and Lucy and Grayson couldn’t be happier. It had been an exceedingly slow and boring shift. Lucy was still bummed about what Nolan had said. She couldn’t imagine her appetite being any more out of control than it already was. They walked into Mid Wilshire. Smitty, who had been working the front desk, came up to Grayson. “Got a couple of messages for you Wells.” Grayson looked at Smitty as he took the messages being handed to him. “Oh yeah? Who from?” Smitty rolled his eyes. “Like I remember? They weren’t urgent and they’re a couple of hours old.” Grayson sighed as he took the messages and pocketed them. Smitty started to walk past them when he looked at Lucy. “Your face is really filling out Chen. Guess the pregnancy is going well?” Smitty walked off without waiting for her answer. Grayson glanced at Lucy as she rolled her eyes. “Terrific.” She was muttering to herself as they entered the break room. Grayson looked at her and smiled as she flopped down into a chair. “You know, Chen, you’re not even showing yet. Are you gaining weight? Because if you are I can’t tell.” He poured himself a cup of coffee as he got her a bottle of water. He handed her the water as he sat down and sipped the coffee. Lucy glumly looked at him. “Smitty noticed.” Grayson rolled his eyes. “So what? Smitty’s like 80 years old and can’t see well anyway.” Lucy couldn’t help but smile at Grayson. “Suck up.” Grayson nodded firmly at her. “Indeed. I’m hoping to get better dinners at your house once you’re on maternity leave and have time to up your cooking game, hence, the sucking up.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Tim should be so lucky.” 

Tim had just strolled into the break room and had heard what Lucy had said. “I’m getting lucky?” Lucy shook her head. “Definitely not tonight, I have major heartburn.” Grayson snorted and sipped more coffee. “Shocker, since you basically never stopped eating today.” Tim grinned at them. “Ok so if I’m not getting lucky tonight, who is?” Lucy laughed at him. “Grayson was sucking up to me a few minutes ago because he’s hoping I improve my cooking skills on maternity leave. I guess he likes Jase’s cooking better than mine.” Tim nodded as he sat down at the table with coffee. “We all do...because Jase cooks...you order out.” 

Grayson was looking at his messages as Tim and Lucy picked at each other. The messages were from a woman named Marjorie Phillips. She had seen Grayson’s inquiry on the animal rescue website and claimed she had two Great Pyrenees puppies she needed to rehome as she simply didn’t have the time for them. She’d left her email address...but not a phone number. At first Grayson thought that was odd, but he brushed it off. Not everyone had cell phones, and maybe Marjorie wasn’t comfortable giving out her number to total strangers, even if they were cops. He whipped out his phone and sent her a quick email asking for pictures of the puppies. If she responded, he’d show Tim the pictures. 

Just then Grayson got a FaceTime call. It was Cheyenne. He quickly glanced up at Tim and Lucy, who were now arguing over baby names. Grayson rolled his eyes and answered the call. “Hey brat. How’s the first day of the tournament?” Cheyenne was with two of her teammates. “We won all of our games today!” Grayson laughed as she and her teammates were cheering, high giving each other, etc. Cheyenne frowned at Grayson as he was resting his chin his hand. “What are you up to?” Grayson rolled his eyes. “Listening to your parents argue about baby names.” Cheyenne laughed. “Seriously?” Grayson nodded. “Yep.” He turned his phone so now Cheyenne could see Tim and Lucy.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “We are not naming any of our children Homer, Harriet, Agatha, or what was the other one? Albert? Absolutely not.” Tim glared at her. “Those are good, solid names.” Just then Tim and Lucy heard Cheyenne’s voice. “Ewww! Dad, what in the world is wrong with you? You are absolutely not giving my brothers or sisters those names. You want them to get bullied for life?” Lucy laughed then and smiled smugly at Tim. Tim sighed. “Help me out here Grayson.” Grayson nodded. “Ok...pick better names because those aren’t it.” Tim rolled his eyes as Lucy scooted next to Grayson. “How’s the tournament going?” Cheyenne’s teammate Megan jumped on Cheyenne’s lap. “We’re in first place mumsy! First place! Woooooooohooooo!” Lucy laughed at them. “That’s awesome! I wish we could be there.” Cheyenne playfully shoved Megan away. “It’s ok. Y’all will be at the next one, right? The one in Portland?” Lucy quickly nodded. “Yep, we’ll be there.” Grayson used hand signals to let her know he was going with them but not to tell Cheyenne. Cheyenne smiled at Lucy. “Ok. Let me talk to dad real quick.” Tim scooted next to Lucy. “How’s my star volleyball player?” Cheyenne squealed at home making Tim laugh. “First place dad! But that might change tomorrow. We’re going up against Stanford first thing in the morning. They won the National Championship last year.” Tim smiled at her. “Just do your best sweetheart.” Tim pouted at her. “You really didn’t like the baby names I mentioned?” Cheyenne looked at him apologetically. “Not even a little bit.” Grayson and Lucy chuckled as Tim sighed. “Ok. Well, I’ve got to go finish some paper work. Be safe out there. We love and miss you.” Cheyenne blew kisses to all of them. “Love and miss y’all too! Bye!” Cheyenne disconnected the call as Tim handed the phone to Lucy. Lucy laughed and shook her head. “Nope, that’s Grayson’s phone.” Tim frowned at them. “Why did Chey FaceTime you?” Grayson laughed at Tim. “Because I’m her favorite.” If Tim only knew...


	6. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings abound for everyone: Quinn is delighted her plan to meet Grayson seems to be working. Quinn and her mother get into a vicious fight over the phone, which is the norm for them. Lucy tells everyone the name she likes for a daughter. Lucy’s insecurity in her changing body gets the best of her. And Tim reassures Lucy how much he loves and wants her.

Quinn obsessively checked the email address she’d given Grayson. For almost three hours, not a damn thing. Like what in the fucking hell? She was about to check it again when her mother called. Quinn rolled her eyes irritably. What did that bitch want now? Quinn answered the call in a dull voice. “What do you want?” Her mother coldly responded. “Where in the hell are you? Do you the trouble you’ve caused this family? You were supposed to stay in Illinois! Clearly you haven’t done that. Now where the hell are you?” Quinn smiled as she sipped a glass of champagne. “Don’t you wish you knew, mommy dearest?” Quinn laughed as she heard her mother huff in frustration. It wasn’t long before they were screaming at each other and hurling vicious insults at each other over the phone; Quinn and her mother had always hated each other with a passion. They’d gotten in many physical altercations over the years. “I just don’t know what is wrong with you Quinn, but I do know your brothers will find you, and bring you back to the hospital.” Quinn could hear the smugness in her mother’s voice and wished she could reach through the phone and strangle her. “Good luck. You’re what’s wrong with me you fucking whore!” Quinn saw red as her mother screamed at her. “I should have aborted you, you evil little bitch!” Quinn laughed her sick laugh. “I wish you had! Because no one deserves a mother like you!” Then they yelled at each other at the same time. “Go fuck yourself!” They both raced to be the first one to hang up on the other one.

Quinn knew her brothers wouldn’t come looking for her...but her crazy mother might. She glanced at her cell phone then and saw she had an email from Grayson. Delighted her plan was working, she read the email. She emailed him a picture of two Great Pyrenees puppies that belonged to a friend of hers. Quinn sat down sipping her champagne as she waited for his response. She went through three bottles of champagne before cutting herself again and then passing out from being drunk. She was furious as her eyes closed that Grayson hadn’t responded. 

Tim and Lucy and Angela and Wesley had brought dinner over to Jase and Nyla’s for Grayson since he was staying there for now. Lucy was craving pizza and they were all watching her in astonishment as she single handedly inhaled an extra large pizza. Grayson quickly distracted everyone before Lucy had a chance to realize they were all staring at her. “So, Tim...I got a lead on two Great Pyrenees puppies.” Tim looked at Grayson skeptically. “I only need one, Wells.” Grayson rolled his eyes. “I know...I was thinking of taking the other one. Sheeba needs a buddy.” 

Angela laughed at Tim, shaking her head, as she ate some pizza while Wesley played with Timothy. “You’re getting a dog, again?” Tim rolled his eyes. “Yeah, for Cheyenne for Christmas. It’s her first Christmas with us, and her first one without her mother. We wanted to make it special, and she really misses her old dog, Honey. Honey lived with dad. She passed away recently.” Angela grinned at Tim. “Someone’s becoming a softy.” Tim sighed and nodded. “Maybe a little.” 

Lucy was now holding Timothy as Wesley ate. He looked at Lucy and grinned. “Have you guys come up with any names yet?” Grayson chimed in before Lucy could respond. “Bradford did. Why don’t you tell them your choices, Bradford?” Tim scowled at Grayson as Lucy smirked at them. Tim reluctantly told Wesley and Angela the names he had been partial to. Wesley took a big bite of his pizza as Angela gaped at him. “Albert Bradford? Really?” Tim sighed as he bit into his pizza. “Ok, so I’m not great at choosing names. I just don’t want our kids to have some crazy name like being named after a food or an element on the periodic table.” Angela laughed at him. “Lucy...what you got?” Lucy shyly glanced around as she bounced Timothy on her knee. “Well, if one of the babies is a girl, I really like Emma. Emma Jane.” Tim’s face lit up as he looked at Lucy. “Wow. Ok, you’re naming the big three because I love that.” Lucy quickly shook her head. “No, you’re their daddy, you have to be a part of their naming process.” Tim put his pizza down and pulled Lucy to him for a quick kiss. “They’re getting the Bradford last name, which you said you wanted. I’ve contributed to the naming process already. But you are clearly better at this than me.” Lucy smiled and kissed him back. Grayson sighed. “So, one name down. Several more to go.” 

As Tim, Lucy, Wesley and Angela were discussing baby names, Grayson was emailing Marjorie Phillips. He told her he’d love to come see the puppies. “Bradford, you available to go look at puppies?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “I can be. When and where?” Grayson sipped his Coke. “10am, this Saturday?” Tim nodded. “Sounds good. Where?” Grayson mentioned the veterinarian office that Tim knew well. “That’s the vet we used for Kojo. Cheyenne might be getting her Christmas present early.” Everyone grinned as they looked at the picture of the puppies. 

As if sensing her audience was not paying attention to her, Sheeba came over to Grayson and whined. Grayson laughed as he petted her. “You might be getting a playmate soon, pretty girl; actually, maybe even two of them.”

Quinn woke up from her blackout confused and groggy. She called the number of the restaurant in the hotel and ordered some food and 2 bottles of red wine and a bottle of scotch. She shuffled into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. She violently played with herself, until she bled, imagining Grayson doing all of those things to her. 

After her shower she wrapped herself in a thick robe. She came out of the bathroom and saw that her dinner had already been delivered. She grabbed the bottle of scotch and went out onto the balcony. She shed her robe as she opened the scotch. She took a long pull from the bottle as a gust of wind from the bay brushed over her naked body. She laughed, raising her hands high above her head and closed her eyes, relishing the cool air as it kissed her damp skin. She closed her eyes, wishing Grayson was kneeling before her with his face buried between her legs. She wished so hard for him she could almost feel his mouth on her.

Lucy trudged into her and Tim’s house. After dinner everyone was tired, especially Lucy and Angela. John had brought dessert for everyone and had offered to spend the night with Grayson in case Quinn found him. 

Tim frowned at Lucy as they made their way into their bedroom. “You alright?” Lucy sullenly glanced at him. “I’m fine.” She moped into the bathroom and stripped. She ran a hot bubble bath. As she waited for the tub to fill, she examined herself in the mirror over the sink. Her face definitely was fuller. Her breasts were bigger too. Her hips seemed fuller; she examined her hands and her fingers looked like little sausages. Lucy couldn’t fight back the tears anymore.

Tim had changed into boxers and was climbing into bed when he heard the sound of Lucy sobbing over the sound of running water. He rushed into the bathroom as Lucy glared at him. “Get out!” Tim gaped at her as Lucy frantically threw on a robe. Lucy was crying hard now. Tim sighed as he went to turn off the water, as the tub was almost full. Then he went to crouch in front of Lucy who was sitting on the small chair by the vanity. “Hey, Boot. What’s wrong? And since when are you upset to let me see you?” Lucy hiccuped as she glared at him still. “Since my face is as round as a volleyball and I’m eating enough to feed the U.S. Army!” Lucy wailed as Tim hid his smile and pulled her into his arms. He sat down in the chair and pulled her into his lap, wrapping her in his arms. “Luce...you’re pregnant. Your body is going to change...especially being pregnant with three at once.” Lucy shuddered as Tim kissed her cheek. He kept his voice soft as he tried to soothe. “Don’t you know how gorgeous you are...especially right now?” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.” Her answer made Tim roll his eyes. He turned her to face the mirror. “Baby...your skin is glowing, and so soft I can’t stop touching it. Your hair seems thicker, and it’s shinier. Your tummy is slightly bigger...because our beautiful babies are growing there, inside you. Your breasts are fuller. And you’re more sensitive in lots of interesting areas. You’ve always been beautiful, and you still are.” Lucy felt the tears roll down her cheeks. “But eventually I’ll be huge!” Tim smirked at her. “So? You probably will be huge at some point, because you’ve got half a soccer team in there... and I’m going to love every minute of it. I’ll want you as much then as I do right now.” Lucy looked at him, her expression softening. “You mean...right now, right now?” Tom nodded firmly. “Yep. Unless your heartburn is still bad.” Lucy guiltily looked at him. Tim just nodded again. “Ok, so we take a bath instead.” Tim shed his boxers and stepped into the tub. He sat down in the bubbles and sighed. He held his hand out to Lucy. She smiled and soon joined him in the tub. Tim cradled her in his lap as she leaned back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they dozed off in the hot, soapy water wrapped up in each other.


	7. Shots Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson learns an important lesson when he goes against his instincts and he and Lucy pay the price. Quinn makes her move, and Grayson is forced to choose between the woman he once loved, and the woman who has become family to him.

Saturday morning arrived and gorgeous, sunny weather had arrived with it. Cheyenne and her team were on their way home. They had made it all the way to the championship game, but in the end, it was Standford who had come out on top. Cheyenne and her team came in second place...out of a total of 135 teams from across the country. Cheyenne had at first been devastated at losing the championship, but Grayson had reminded her they weren’t going to win them all because life didn’t work that way. 

Grayson frowned at Tim as he checked his email. They, along with Lucy, were at the vet office, but Marjorie had emailed him claiming to be running late and wouldn’t be there for another hour. Tim sighed. “No big deal. Hey, since we’re so close to your house, do you want to go by your house and check things, or get anything?” Grayson nodded at him. “Yeah...that would be great, thanks.” Tim nodded as they left the vet office.

Quinn stared in disbelief from her car in the parking lot at the vet. Why the fuck had he brought people with him? How was she supposed to talk to him with those two around? Quinn was growing desperate. She’d been in town for days, and had yet to talk to Grayson. She desperately needed to feel his touch and hear his voice. She sent him another email that “Majorie” was running late. She had to get him by himself. Her rage began building as she saw the truck with Grayson inside leaving the parking lot. “No! No! Grayson! You bastard!” Quinn fell apart as she watched her plan fall apart. She sighed as she saw the direction the truck was headed in...probably headed back to Grayson’s house. And that’s where it would all end. Because she was so done. If she couldn’t have Grayson, then no one could. She’d made up her mind and felt a strange peace come over her...she was going to kill Grayson, and then kill herself. 

Tim started to turn onto Grayson’s street when he saw the look on Grayson’s face. Lucy piped up from the back seat. “Hey...can we stop for breakfast...” her voice died down when she saw how still Grayson had become. Lucy leaned forward as Tim parked at the curb. “Gray? What is it?” Grayson shook his head. “I don’t know...something.” Grayson sighed. Every instinct in him was screaming to get the hell out of there, now. But he needed to check on his house, get some more clothes, and his laptop. 

Tim glanced around. “I don’t see anything unusual. You guys see anything?” Grayson and Lucy glanced around, and both shook their heads. Tim shrugged. “Your call, Wells.” Grayson huffed in frustration. “I hate living like this. Maybe I’m just being paranoid.” Tim looked at him. “We’re all armed...we should be able to handle any threat, so let’s do this. Since we’re already here, just go inside and get whatever you need. We’ll send patrol out here later and they can have a look around.” Grayson reluctantly nodded, but couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that washed over him.

Tim arrived the short distance to Grayson’s house. He backed into the driveway, facing the street. He parked the truck and looked at Wells. “I’ll come inside with you. Remember, in and out. Boot, you stay here. You see anything suspicious you honk the horn. We’re out of here in five. Everybody good with that?” Grayson and Tim hopped out of the truck. Lucy got her weapon out...just in case. 

Tim and Grayson quickly went inside; everything looked ok, but Grayson had a bad feeling just the same. He hurried into his bedroom and grabbed some more clothes. He started to reach for his laptop when his hand froze in midair. The small desk in the bedroom where his laptop usually sat was now bare. Grayson rolled his eyes. He didn’t remember putting it elsewhere, but he’d been so flustered and out of sorts lately he couldn’t swear that he’d put his laptop there. Frustrated with himself, he stood in his bedroom, trying to clear his mind. Tim was quickly checking out the rest of the small house. He came to find Grayson frowning in the middle of the bedroom. “Mind if I use your bathroom before we leave?” Grayson was lost in thought. “Sure, go ahead.” Tom studied him carefully. “Wells? What is it?” Grayson sighed in frustration. He pointed to the now empty desk. “I usually keep my laptop right there, but it’s gone. I didn’t take it with me when I went to the hotel the other night.” Tim glanced at the desk. “Are you sure it was there last time you were here?” Grayson angrily shrugged his shoulders. “How the hell do I know?” Tim sighed. “Ok, we’ll deal with it later. Let me use the bathroom and we’re out of here.” Grayson just nodded, his mind racing.

A thought certainly occurred to him. He quickly fished out his cell phone and called the vet office. “Riverside Animal Hospital, how may I help you?” Grayson cleared his throat. “Good morning ma’am, I was wondering if you have any leads on Great Pyrenees puppies? I’m trying to find one for my girlfriend. Perhaps you have a client who has some that need a home?” Grayson quickly glanced in the direction of his bathroom...hopefully Tim hadn’t heard the g word slip out. Grayson hadn’t meant to use that word, it had just slipped out. The woman on the other end of the call sounded remorseful. “I’m sorry sir, we only have one client with a Great Pyrenees, and it’s full grown...no puppies.” Grayson inhaled sharply. “I was under the impression a woman by the name of Marjorie Phillips was bringing in two Great Pyrenees puppies this morning for wellness checks?” The woman sighed. “No sir, I’m afraid you’re mistaken. I’ve been working here for thirty years and we don’t have any clients by that name. And we don’t do puppy wellness checks on the weekends, unless it’s an emergency.” Grayson swore as he hung up the phone and was running to his front door. “Chen!”

Lucy had gotten out of the truck when she’d seen a young mother jogging by with a stroller, twist her ankle and collapse to the ground. Lucy had quickly gotten out of the truck and had gone to help her. She’d stayed with the woman as the woman had called her husband. Lucy was just helping the woman into the car as dad was putting the baby in her car seat. He shut the door and then went to retrieve the stroller. He put it in the trunk and slammed it shut. He walked over to Lucy and hugged her. “Thank you so much for the help Lucy. We just moved here and don’t know anyone. Nice to meet a friendly face.” Lucy smiled at him. “You’re very welcome. I hope it’s not sprained too badly.” The man nodded and got in his car. He drove off with a friendly wave.

Grayson had rushed out of his front door... and saw Lucy waving a car off. She turned at his yell. “Chen! Get down!” Lucy’s smile fell from her face...and she would always remember the events that happened next in slow motion.

Lucy saw Grayson rushing towards her but he wasn’t looking at her. He was looking beyond her, to the right. Lucy glanced over her shoulder and saw Quinn emerge from behind a tree, with a handgun pointed right at her. Lucy screamed as Quinn fired. Grayson dove in front of Lucy just as Quinn fired. Two bullets struck his shoulder as he shielded Lucy with his body, reaching behind him, pulling Lucy to the ground with him.

Quinn cried, with a sick smile on her face. “Damn you Grayson! You made me do this.” Grayson struggled to sit up. He was bleeding heavily from his right shoulder. But Quinn was coming and he had to protect Lucy, and the babies. Lucy was knocked unconscious from hitting her head on the ground. Grayson pulled out his weapon just as several neighbors came outside. “Oh My God, she’s got a gun!” “Someone call the police!”

Quinn was fast approaching Grayson and an unconscious Lucy. She was going to make sure she got him this time. And after she killed Grayson and that bitch he was with she was going to kill herself. Grayson aimed his weapon. “Drop the gun, Quinn! I will shoot you! Drop it, now!” But Grayson saw the crazed look in her eyes and knew he was going to have to shoot the woman he had once loved. Grayson aimed and took the shot. He hit Quinn in her hand and she dropped the gun.

Tim burst outside of the house just then. His weapon drawn, he yelled at Quinn. “It’s over Quinn! Get on your knees, now! Put your arms above your head! Do it now!” But Grayson knew she wasn’t going to do it. Instead she bent down and picked up the gun. Grayson looked at her pleadingly. “Quinn! Don’t make me do this, please! Put the gun down!” A brief look of clarity, and remorse flashed across her face. “Goddamnit Grayson!” Quinn raised her gun again and Tim and Grayson both shot her. She crumpled to the ground and died, just as Grayson keeled over.


	8. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson is shot protecting Lucy from Quinn. Grayson and Lucy are taken to the hospital and treated for their injuries. Tim and Lucy get surprising news while at the hospital. And Tim and Lucy have a surprise for everyone...especially Grayson.

Tim ran to Quinn and grabbed her gun. He felt for a pulse and found none. Neighbors were swarming around him. “Get back!” Tim was scowling at everyone as he rushed to Grayson and Lucy while he called 911.

“911, what is your emergency?” Tim spoke calmly and clearly. “This is off duty Officer Tim Bradford, badge #34831. I have two officers down at 1811 Peachtree Circle. One of them has been shot. One of the officers is pregnant. I also have an armed suspect who’s also down.” The dispatcher’s voice came through loud and clear. “We have lots of personnel on the way to your location, Officer Bradford. Several calls just came in regarding your location.” 

Tim sighed in relief. “Roger that.” He hung up and began working on Lucy and Grayson. A neighbor rushed over with a medical bag. “I’m an ER doctor.” Tim looked at him. “That’s my fiancée, she’s pregnant.” The neighbor just looked at him as he quickly opened his medical bag. “Ok, you deal with her, I’ll handle Grayson. He’s the critical one here, because he’s the one bleeding.” Tim nodded as the neighbor quickly opened his bag and got to work.

Lucy groaned and tried to sit up. Tim gently helped her sit up held her in his lap, cradling her in his arms like a baby. Lucy looked around, dazed and terrified. “Grayson...he dove in front of me. He saved me.” Tim just nodded. “I know baby, I know.” Lucy gasped then. “The babies...oh no, the babies!” The neighbor who had just applied a tourniquet to Grayson who groaned in pain, looked at Tim and Lucy. “Babies? Plural?” Tim nodded as Lucy sobbed. “Yeah. Triplets.” The neighbor smiled. “Congrats!” Tim nodded his thanks before looking at a very pasty Grayson. “He going to be ok?” The neighbor smiled. “Yep. Lucky that broad over there was a lousy shot. His shoulder will hurt like hell for a while. But he should be ok.” Tim’s shoulders sagged with relief. The neighbor glanced at a very deceased Quinn. “Who was she?” Tim pointed to Grayson. “His ex girlfriend.” The neighbor rolled his eyes. “Reminds me of my third divorce.” And just then the cavalry showed up.

Later that day, Tim was sitting in Lucy’s hospital room by her bed, holding her hand, when the neighbor doctor appeared. “So hi, my name is Dr. Mattzinski, you can just call me Dr. Matt if you prefer.” Dr. Mattzinski was Grayson’s neighbor, although Grayson didn’t know him very well. Tim looked at him. “Thanks for looking out for us Doc.” Dr. Mattzinski glanced up from Lucy’s chart and smiled and nodded. “Least I can do. I’ve got a brother on the force, I know how it is.” Tom nodded at him. “He LAPD?” Dr. Mattzinski shook his head. “No. He’s with Milwaukee PD.” Tim let out a low whistle and Dr. Mattzinski smiled. “Yeah. He sees a lot of sh...stuff. So your fiancée here has a pretty good bump on the head. Grade 2 concussion. She should take it easy for a few days.” Tom nodded as Lucy spoke up, her voice weak. “The babies?” Dr. Mattzinski nodded and smiled. “They’re all doing well. T3...triplet 3, the one underneath the other two, is a tad smaller than T1 and T2, but blood tests came back normal, ultrasound looked good. Fetal heartbeats are very strong. It’s normal in pregnancies of multiples for the babies to not quite be all the same size. You’re far enough along now that the blood tests we ran revealed their genders if you want to know.” Tim and Lucy excitedly looked at each other and grinned. Tim brushed her hair away from her face and gently kissed her forehead. “Your call, Boot.” Dr. Mattzinski laughed at Tim’s nickname for Lucy and Lucy nodded her head, making her head swim. “Well...you’re having...” Tim and Lucy laughed and cried as they found out who the big three were. Lucy suddenly looked at Dr. Mattzinski anxiously. “Dr. Matt? Can you tell me how Grayson is? He’s my partner at work.” Dr. Matt nodded. “He’s got some minor damage to his rotator cuff. Mostly he just lost some muscle meat. He should be able to go back to work I’d say in 3 months, 5 months max.” Lucy sighed with relief. “Thank God. He dove in front of me. That crazy bitch was shooting at me..he took two bullets for me.” Dr. Mattzinski looked at Lucy and smiled. “Then I’d say he’s earned a middle name of one of the babies.” Lucy’s eyes widened. She told Tim her idea with the middle name Gray. He eagerly nodded. “Let’s do it. That’s a great name Luce; but let’s not tell him just yet.” 

Just then, Cheyenne came flying into the hospital room. “Oh My God! Why are y’all always getting yourselves into this kind of trouble!” Cheyenne flew to Lucy’s bedside as Lucy hugged her. “I’m ok, Chey. Really, and the babies are ok too.” She glanced at Tim who gave a slight shake of his head. Tim was cooking something up for a gender reveal and he didn’t want Cheyenne to know yet either. Jase followed Cheyenne into the room. He had picked her up at the airport once he’d gotten word about what happened. He looked at Tim, who gave him a thumbs up. Jase nodded at him. 

Tim glanced at Dr. Mattzinski who was going over Lucy’s chart. “Dr. Mattzinski, this is our adopted daughter, Cheyenne. She plays volleyball at Pepperdine, and my cousin, Jase Billings.” Dr. Mattzinski nodded at Jase and smiled at Cheyenne. “Always good to meet a fellow Wave.” Cheyenne gasped at him. “You went to Pepperdine?” Dr. Mattzinski smiled and nodded at her. “Sure did. Well, here’s my card if you guys have any further questions. Officer Chen won’t need to stay overnight so I’ll go get her discharge paperwork started. Officer Wells will need to stay for a few days, but he’ll be fine. Go Waves! I’ll be back in a bit.” Dr. Mattzinski left the room as Cheyenne looked at Tim and Lucy with troubled eyes. “Gray’s hurt?” Tim sighed as he nodded and stood up. He told Cheyenne and Jase the whole story as she covered her mouth and fought back tears. Jase swore and shook his head. Tim rubbed her shoulders up and down. “Grayson’s going to be fine sweetheart. Let’s go check on him. He’s probably out of surgery by now.” He glanced over at Lucy. “We’ll be back in a bit, Boot.” Jase sauntered over to Lucy and sat down with her. “You good, doll?” Lucy nodded and then promptly burst into tears. Jase held her hand as she cried.

But before Tim and Cheyenne got to the hospital room door, it opened, and a very frustrated looking nurse wheeled in a very groggy looking Grayson, who looked extremely uncomfortable in the wheelchair. His right shoulder was heavily bandaged and in a sling. 

The nurse glared at him before looking at Tim. “He became very agitated, insisting he had to check on his partner before he would cooperate.” Tim hid his grin as Lucy smiled at him. She held her hand out for his. The nurse wheeled him over and Jase moved aside as Grayson grasped Lucy’s hand in his. “Please tell me you and the babies are all ok.” Grayson fought back tears, furious with himself; if only he’d followed his instincts. Lucy squeezed his hand. “We’re all good, Gray. You saved us.” Tim put his hand on Grayson’s good shoulder. “Thanks for saving my family, Wells.” Grayson simply nodded; he couldn’t even bring himself to look at Cheyenne...he felt so guilty. Cheyenne crouched in front of him and laid her head in his lap. “Thanks, Gray. I’m so glad you’re ok.” Cheyenne got to her feet, and kissed his cheek as she did so. Grayson might have felt guilty, but he was surrounded by people who loved him, and he knew with their help, he’d find his way through this. Cheyenne bent to hug him, and he held onto her tightly with his good arm. 

Several days later, Tim and Lucy were brimming with excitement as Cheyenne brought three small plates, each with a cupcake on them, to a table on their patio. They were having a small, simple gender reveal party. They hadn’t told anyone, not even Cheyenne, the genders of the big three. But everyone was about to find out. 

Grayson, Sgt. Grey, Monica, Jase, Nyla, Nyla’s daughter Lila, Angela, Wesley, John, Jackson, Sterling, Rowan, Greg, Tim’s parents, and Tim’s sister were there. Lucy’s parents weren’t able to come in for the party, but they had joined in via FaceTime. Tim’s mother was holding her cell phone close to the table so Lucy’s parents could see. 

Tim, Lucy, and Cheyenne were each standing in front of a plate. He looked at Lucy and Cheyenne and grinned. “Ok...let’s get this show on the road!” Tim bit into his chocolate frosting covered cupcake first; he turned it around for everyone to see the blue filling. Everyone started clapping. He looked at Lucy and smiled. “Ok, Boot. Your turn.” Lucy looked at him and smiled and bit into her cupcake... and again, everyone saw blue filling; more clapping ensued. Tim looked at Cheyenne. “Ok Chey...let’s see it.” Cheyenne smiled and eagerly took a big bite. She looked at the filling and her eyes went wide. Grayson rolled his eyes. “Chey...care to let the rest of us see it?” Cheyenne smirked and turned her cupcake around...revealing pink filling. Everyone started cheering. Angela, Nyla, and Monica all squealed. Jase blew on his knuckles and rubbed them on his shirt. “Just as I predicted.” Nyla rolled her eyes as Cheyenne disappeared into the kitchen. She came out a few minutes later with a platter full of cupcakes. Lila ran up to the platter as Jase and Nyla laughed. Soon everyone was toasting the big three with cupcakes. 

Jackson piped up. “We need to know the names!” Sterling eagerly nodded and soon everyone was begging to know the names. Tim and Lucy smiled, and so did Cheyenne...whose megawatt smile was aimed directly at Grayson. He looked at her suspiciously. “What?” Cheyenne smirked at him as Tim cleared his throat. Lucy held up a picture of her latest ultrasound as Tim told everyone the names. “The big guy on the left is Evan Luke. The other big guy, on the right, is Ethan Scott. And the littlest angel holding her brothers up is Emma...Emma Gray.” He looked pointedly at Grayson as he announced Emma’s name. Everyone turned and grinned at Grayson as he teared up. “Aww...really?” Tim and Lucy smiled and nodded at him. Lucy came up to gently hug him as his shoulder was still in a sling. “You saved us, Grayson. All of us.” Lucy gently rubbed her tummy as Grayson smiled at her tenderly. “Least I could do...partner.” He pulled Lucy into a gentle hug with his good arm.


	9. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson struggles with his massive guilt over killing Quinn. And Grayson and Cheyenne both struggle to stay in check with their strong feelings for each other.

Three weeks later, Cheyenne inserted her key to Grayson’s house into the front door and unlocked it. She shoved it open, and glanced around. “What the hell, Grayson?” Grayson had really been struggling in the weeks since Quinn’s death. He’d taken a leave of absence from work and was ignoring everyone. Sheeba bounded over to Cheyenne. Cheyenne grabbed Sheeba’s leash from the floor. “C’mon girl, lets go for a walk. And you...” Cheyenne pointed to a glassy eyed Grayson who looked completely disheveled. He blearily glanced at her. “Get your nasty ass in the shower. Jesus, Grayson you smell worse than I do after a volleyball tournament.” Cheyenne walked out of the house giving him one last glare before she slammed the door.

Grayson rolled his eyes and trudged to the shower, stumbling over empty pizza boxes, empty liquor bottles and crushed beer cans. Cheyenne could be Tim Bradford and Lucy Chen combined except a million times worse if she was mad and nagging. He sighed as he stripped his clothes off and stepped into the scalding hot water. It was his first shower in over a week, and he had to admit it felt good.

By the time Cheyenne and Sheeba came back, Grayson had dressed, cleaned up the trash in his house, and had started a load of laundry. Cheyenne nodded with approval as she glanced around. Sheeba bounded over to Grayson. “Better. Much better. And you don’t smell a like a locker room anymore.” Grayson nodded, but Cheyenne noticed he wouldn’t look at her. “Thanks for taking Sheeba out. I ordered Chinese takeout if you want any. Then you need to go.” Grayson took the last bag of trash out his back door to the outside trash can. He came back inside shortly afterwards, and saw Cheyenne frowning at him. “Grayson...what’s wrong?” He opened the fridge, again avoiding eye contact. He got a bottle of water out and went back outside to his small back porch. Cheyenne stormed after him.

Grayson turned and looked at her as she slammed the back door. Cheyenne crossed her arms. “What the hell is your problem?” Grayson glared at her and lashed out at her. “My problem? You’re the one who just showed up here and came inside without even knocking first. I don’t know what you’re expecting to get from me, but news flash, you’re still 17 and I’m not into kids.” Cheyenne felt like she’d been slapped... and that’s just what she did to Grayson. She hit him hard enough to leave a red handprint on his cheek, shocking him. “You arrogant prick! I came by to check on you, at the request of mumsy, because A. She’s worried about you, as we all are, and B. You’re ignoring everyone! I’m not expecting anything from you, and I don’t want a damn thing from you!” Cheyenne turned on her heel and ran back inside. She heard Grayson calling her name and coming after her but she stonily ignored him. She grabbed her purse and ran to the front door...she almost made it before she felt Grayson’s hands on her shoulders pulling her back. She tried to fight him off. “Damnit... Cheyenne don’t leave! I’m sorry!” Cheyenne didn’t want to hear it and elbowed him hard. “Let go of me!” She turned around and saw Grayson wincing in pain...she’d managed to elbow him in his bad shoulder. Grayson was rubbing his sore shoulder and before Cheyenne knew what was happening, Grayson backed up to his couch and sat down heavily on it. He hung his head and started crying.

Cheyenne gasped...surely she hadn’t hit him that hard? She rushed to him and knelt in front of him. “Gray? Talk to me...I’m sorry, I didn’t know I hit you that hard.” Grayson laughed bitterly. “You didn’t.” He sniffled as he wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry Cheyenne.” Cheyenne took his face in her hands. “Grayson...what is wrong?” Grayson looked at Cheyenne with a tortured look on his face. “Why did she make me kill her? Why didn’t she just put the fucking gun down? Why?!?” Grayson was fighting back the tears as Cheyenne pulled him into her arms. Grayson buried his face in her neck and cried as he wrapped Cheyenne in his arms. Cheyenne felt helpless. “I don’t know Gray. I don’t think anyone knows, not really.” Cheyenne held Grayson as he wept for the woman he had once loved, and whose life he had been forced to end. 

Grayson abruptly stood up, almost knocking Cheyenne over. He pulled her to her feet. “You should go.” Cheyenne glared at him again. “Why are you trying so hard to get rid of me? Hot date?” Grayson grabbed Cheyenne and backed her hard against the wall. He looked furious at her now and she was almost scared. “Don’t you get it? Quinn was a very sick woman. And lucky me, I was the one that killed her.” Grayson had gotten the report from the medical examiner’s office, and it was determined that he was the one that had fired the fatal shot that killed Quinn. 

Cheyenne tried to control her trembling. “Ok? So what?” Grayson rolled his eyes. “So, at one point I was in love with Quinn; I was infatuated with her. What the hell does that say about me? Being in love with someone as messed up as she was...” Grayson shook his head. He looked back at Cheyenne. “Chey, you know how important you are to me, but you’d be better off”...he broke off when he saw the fury in Cheyenne’s eyes. “You better not even think of finishing that thought or I will knock your lights out.” After an angry staring contest, Cheyenne finally relented and her voice came out soft. “Do you really want me to go?” Grayson sighed as he softened his grip on her and cupped her shoulders and rested his brow against hers. He shook his head. “No.” Cheyenne sighed deeply as did Grayson. “I’m sorry I slapped you.” Grayson’s voice was as soft as a caress. “Did you only come here because mumsy sent you to check on me?” Cheyenne sighed as she sent him a soft smile. “I might have volunteered to check on you before she agreed with me that it was a good idea.” Grayson closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he continued to rest his brow against hers. As badly as he wanted her, he wasn’t going to have her, at least not right now, not yet, no matter what it cost him. “I’m glad you’re here Cheyenne...really glad. But we’re still not doing anything.” Cheyenne laughed softly. “It’s cool...I’m on my period anyway.” Grayson rolled his eyes as they heard the doorbell ring. Sheeba bounded over to the door as Grayson glanced at the door. He looked back at Cheyenne and gently kissed her cheek. “I really am sorry, Chey. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.” He looked at her with troubled eyes as Cheyenne nodded and smiled at him. “I know. You get a pass, this time.” She cradled his cheek in her palm as he turned his head and kissed her palm. The doorbell rang again as he stared into her eyes as intently as she was staring into his.

Cheyenne grinned at the food as Grayson plated the meal. “You ordered my favorite.” Grayson rolled his eyes...of course she had noticed. She noticed every damn thing about everything and everyone. Busted. He sighed in defeat. “I may have been thinking about you when I ordered the food earlier this afternoon...before you waltzed in here like you own the place.” Cheyenne laughed at him. “My psychology professor would have a field day figuring that one out.” Grayson rolled his shoulders, wincing, and turned to face Cheyenne. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, and his voice came out rough and raspy. “It’s not really that big a mystery.” Cheyenne raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s that mean?” Grayson was staring at her intently again. “It means when you turn 18, if you’re still determined to have your wicked way with me, you’re not going to have to try very hard to convince me. Like at all.” Cheyenne laughed at him. “Good to know.” Grayson looked at her tenderly as he grabbed their plates and took them to the table. Cheyenne sat down as he did, and looked at him. “Is that why you ordered so much of my favorite food? Because you somehow knew I was coming over?” Grayson shoveled General Tso’s Chicken into his mouth, not looking at her. “I was hoping you’d come over.” Cheyenne smiled at him. “Wish granted.” Grayson looked up at her cocky smile, shook his head, and sent her a cocky smile of his own.

THE END


End file.
